From the Eyes of a Night Fury
by Little NightFury17
Summary: From the moment they met to the when they fought and defeated the Red Death, Toothless the Night Fury and Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III has seen many crazy things and have been on countless adventures. Take a look at them again. But from the eyes of Toothless.
1. Chapter 1: Shot Down

_ Please leave a review. I would like to note that when the dragons talk it will be shown as ' ' . And to humans, the talking is the grunts, moans, and other dragon sounds. _

_Flyers= Dragons_

_Two legers= Humans_

* * *

**Chapter One: Shot Down**

* * *

_ I am Toothless. The rarest and most intelligent dragon around, a Night Fury. The two legers-as what I once called them-referred to me as "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". I never found out why. Those two legers feared me. They hid when they heard my charge. But they never knew the truth. She took control. She ate us if we didn't satisfy her. And for the longest time I thought that these two legers were nothing but idiotic, prideful animals that loved to kill my kind and see which one was stronger. That is, until I met Hiccup. And the more I got to know this boy, the more I saw how __special these people were. But not everything was so good all the time. In fact, most of our adventures were quit scary. Luckily, I quickly learned that as long as Hiccup is there, I have nothing to fear._

_-Toothless Haddock_

* * *

The night was long. A chill danced in the air like a fairy. Pricking and poking at every sleeping flyer as we huddled together in the cave. The only time we were able to leave the cave is when S_he_ got hungry. And now She was. Nobody wanted to go. But the fear of being swallowed by this beast got us up and out flying towards the same two legers nest.

'I feel so bad for those two legers,' called out a Deadly Nadder, 'they're just trying to live. And She is making us ruin their lives.'

'Don't feel sorry for them," I called back, 'they're just dumb animals that love to kill us.'

'Well yea but-'

'But nothing,' I interrupted, 'lets just do this and get back to the nest.'

'I don't want to go back,' an old Gronckle said as he flew up beside me,' She's gonna eat me one of these days.'

'Don't say that,' I said sweetly, 'grab a woolie, She seems to like those.' Soon we approached the target. It sat quietly in the dark. Almost invisible, like me. The Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, Deadly Nadders, and Hideous Zipplebacks dove down while I stayed above. She tasked me with only destroying the flyer-killing things that the two legers had made. I can't take food, can't show myself, and most importantly, I can't miss. I did as I was told and hit their things each time. Not long after my friends dove down the silence was broken by raging fires and shouting two legers. As I looked down I saw a small two leger come out of his wooden cave. _Focus! _I have no time to study these dumb animals! I look up and see a fellow Monstrous Nightmare climbing one of the wooden killing things. His body a flame. His head snapped to the left, now to the right. He snaps at something hidden from his flames. It must be a two leger. 'Don't worry!' I shouted, 'I'll help you!' My fire is one of the deadliest of my kind. The chaotic night was filled with the sound of me charging a blast. A 'whistle' is what I once heard a two leger call my charge. Whatever. I released my fire and it rocketed through the cold air before smacking the wooden target. The Monstrous Nightmare took that chance to escape. The wooden thing erupted with fire as the two legers jumped to safety.

'Haha!', I roared,' These animals think their so mighty.' I heard them scream and take cover when my whistle echoed through the air. I saw another flyer-killing thing. I blasted and burned it easily.

'Thanks night,' the Monstrous Nightmare shouted to me over the noise.

'Anything,' I called back. I circled in the sky for a few minutes before I spotted another killing thing. Nobody was around it. Best to destroy it anyway. My whistle filled the silent night and destroyed it. 'I love blasting things,' I told myself. 'These two legers are-hmm...what was-'. Suddenly something smacked my tail fins. It wrapped around my body. I couldn't break free! 'Help!' I shouted as I fell into the forest. I took a quick glance back to see what-or _who_-shot me down. I could barely see it. What!? It's that little two leger I saw leave that wooden nest. _He_ knocked me out of the sky? Impossible! There's no way he could of! Just as the trees began to blocked my view I saw my Monstrous Nightmare friend climb up and over the cliff. _Ah yes,_ I thought,_ kill him. _I smacked and toppled over the trees as I got closer and closer to the ground. And then...

* * *

I don't know how long I laid there. But as I started to come to I heard footsteps approach me. Two footsteps. A two leger! I tried to move so I could escape but the effects of my impact still lingered. I heard the footfalls grow louder with every step.

"Oh, I did it. I actually did it!" he cheered. Typical two leger. Only wanting to kill my kind for fun. I've never meet two leger before. She always told me 'stay out of sight, stay out of reach'. I always followed those rules. Not because I want to of my own free will. But because if I didn't, She would eat me. That's when I realized that something. Those rules were broken. That boy had somehow seen me and managed to shoot me down. She will defiantly be mad. My dream of meeting a two leger and killing him to prove to Her that I was to good to be eaten was now over. My wondering mind turned back to him when I heard him shout, " I have brought down this mighty beast!" He placed at foot on my shoulder. He touched me! Two legers are filthy creatures. 'Don't ever touch me!' I didn't expect him to understand me. But I can tell that by my sudden movement that I had startled him. He jerked back with shock. I could hear his heavy breathing and almost silent footsteps edge closer to me, this time with caution.

After a little bit of my daze died down I opened my eyes to see him. My wing blocked my view so I painstakingly moved my head to were I could see him...something is not right. This boy looked nothing like from what I've been told. Where were the muscles? The pridefulness? The rage? That's when I noticed another thing, he's shaking. Is he afraid? That's just great. Not only was this two leger _nothing_ like what I've been told, he was also scared out of his mind. I was enraged by this turn of events. If I was meant to meet a two leger, then why not that one I saw throw a net over a group of Deadly Nadders that were trying to kill a group of woolies? He shakingly held his shiny rock of death to my chest," I'm gonna kill you, dragon. Then I-I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a viking. I AM A VIKING!"

I wanted to pin this boy to the ground and end his life. Prove that I'm good enough to not be eaten. But I didn't move. No, it wasn't my restraints that held me firmly to my place. I felt a sense of fear wash over me like a spell. But why would I be afraid of him? Then I understood. _I'm going to die,_ I thought. This boy is going to end my life. I disgraced myself my pleading mercy to him. But exhaustion kept me from speaking. All I could do was let the fear of death take over me and pray that he would have a change of heart. He looked into my eyes. He must of seen my fear, right? But, just as I had predicted, he readied his shiny rock of death well above his head.

I guess I should take my fate like a grown flyer. I rested my head on the ground, closed my eyes, and waited for the fatal blow. And waited...and still waited. I dared not to open my eyes.

"I did this this," I heard him whisper a short few seconds later. How strange. The way he said that seemed foreign to me. Maybe it was just a distraction. My restrained body rose up and down with every long breath I took. Waiting for one of them to be my last. I heard his footsteps begin to echo away from me. Is he leaving me? Wanting me to die of starvation? But then the footfalls stopped. I dared not to move. Suddenly my restraints, which were so tight they almost choked me, began to lighten. Snap! That sudden sound made me open my eyes to see what made it. That boy...he's releasing me! Doesn't he know the second I'm free I could kill him?

And just as I said I would do, the second I felt free enough, I took him by surprise and pined him to a nearby rock. His shiny rock of death flew a few feet away from him. Fear echoed in his eyes and met my own. I forced my fear away as I glared at this two leger. ' Such a silly mistake to let me go boy,' I quietly growled to him. The boy's fear slowly faded as he looked at me. Almost daring me to make a move. I reared back, ready to strike. But then, a feeling came over me...I didn't want to kill him. He had spared me. There was something different about him. I couldn't make up my mind on what to do. It felt as if my mind was desperately flipping a metal circle thing (a coin) in my head. One side said 'kill' the other said 'don't kill'. I picked my choice. In a desperate attempt to keep him from following me I roared right in his face. I wasn't really trying to say something, merely trying to scare him. I quickly spun around and took off. I went to dodge a rock but smacked into it. 'What is wrong with me?' I groan. I try to gain higher ground so I can fly out of the forest. But when I did a shooting pain from my tail took away my focus on the sky. I plummeted through the air until I splashed into a pond. I stood up and shook the water off me. I glanced back back at my tail to see where the pain was coming from. I almost screamed.

'My tail fin!' I screamed. But, how did-_him_! That boy did this. When he shot me down. Crashing into all those trees must of been what destroyed it. I knew I should of killed him. Maybe if I go back I could catch up to him. I looked up and saw that I was surrounded by walls of rock. No problem. I can just fly straight up. I jumped into the air to search for this two leger. But almost immediately I crashed back to the ground. 'What?' I groaned, 'Why can't I fly?' I tried again, but only got the same result. It must be my missing fin. Can I not fly with just one? I glanced around to see if there's a way out. None. I jumped and grabbed onto the side of a wall and try to climb out. I just fell back down.

'This is just great,' I grunted, 'if I see that boy again, he is surely dead.'


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Friendship

_Please leave a review! And thanks for the awesome reviews on chapter one! They made my day, literally._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Forbidden Friendship**

* * *

The day had disappeared rather fast. I had attempted multiple times to get out of this pit, but to no avail. That boy will most certainly pay for what he's done. If I ever see him again. And that the worst part. _H__e'd _have to come to _me_. The nights were always cold, but, this night seemed extra cold. I even tried warming the ground underneath me. But it seems like that only made it colder. This pit was very lonely. I hopped that my Deadly Nadder friend was okay. As I drifted off into sleep my mind wandered back to that boy. Something was different about him. I just...I just couldn't figure out what it was. He seemed desperate to kill me. Like he wanted to prove himself...just like me. I glanced back up at the forest. Maybe were not so different.

What am I thinking! Those two legers are nothing like me! Ugh, that boy is annoying. He's not even here, and yet he's still in my mind. Rattling my cage. Maybe that's his plan. Maybe that's why he let me go. A loud yawn escaped from my throat. Maybe I should sleep on it. As my eyes slowly closed another feeling came over me; curiousity.

* * *

As the next day rolled in with a chill in the air I laid flat on tummy. Five more failed attempts to get out of here. She must be furious with me by now. Having not returned with the flock, I'd rather die by two leger than go back now. But even as I walked in circles that feeling from last night kept driving for me to get go find him. I've never had this feeling before, so I really didn't know what to do with it. But as the morning turned to afternoon another, more dangerous feeling, began growling from the pit of my tummy. 'I need fish,' I groan. I had always swooped down from the sky and blasted them into the air or snatch 'em out of the water with my disappearing teeth. Nether of those options were on the table. And running around in the pond and trying to snatch 'em up would zap my energy. What was left of it anyway.

In the mist of hunger a dangerous thought crept into my head. If I got out of here, maybe that two lerger's nest would have some fish. It was very risky. And even if I did get out of here and get some food where would I go then? I can't fly. A downed flyer was a dead flyer. When I pulled back from my daring mission I noticed a small hole in between two rocks. Was that always there? This is perfect! A way out! Now if I could just get the right speed and jump I could climb out. I readied myself on the other side of the pit. Then I ran as fast as I could and threw myself at the hole. But it was an overshot! I desperately try to grip the rock. As I slid back down I saw a flash of green and brown against the rocks. I really had no time to see what it was before I had to glide over the pond and land back down. ' Ugh,' I moaned.

When I looked over I spotted a fallen tree. 'Perfect,' I said to myself. I balance myself on it then jumped with all my might. But the imbalance of my missing tail fin knocked me back down. 'I gotta get out of here,' I encouraged myself. I tried to grip the rock three more times but only found myself back on the ground. 'This is stupid!' I shouted. I let of a blast to calm down. I absentmindedly attempt another go, but I just ended up crashing in front of the pond. _I'm gonna die here,_ I thought.

'Hey Night Fury,' I looked in front of me and saw some fish jumping out of the water. 'You're so pathetic!' they taunted, 'Come get us.' I didn't want to encourage their taunts but hunger made me stand up. I stuck my head in the water, but they manage to slip by. 'Haha!' they laughed,' Fire flyers are so weak!'

I stepped away from the water and laid my head down. Embarrassed. _Stupid fish, _I thought. I tried to think of a possible solution when a sound caught my attention. When I glanced up I saw a stick fall to the ground. I looked farther up. It him! That boy! What a stupid mistake he made on coming back. Now my chance to...wait, what's this feeling? When I stared at him all my rage and urge to kill disappeared like smoke. That's when I noticed something. He's studying me. I-I don't understand. Why shoot me down only to let me go then study me? Come to think of it, when did he even get here? My hearing is one of the best of my kind, and yet I didn't hear him coming. That flash of green and brown against the rock must of been him.

Why would he study me? Doesn't he want me dead? Ugh, I'll never understand these dumb animals! As we stared at each other a sense of curiosity fell over me. I guess that feeling would make sense. Never before have I heard of a two leger letting a flyer go. It would be nice to know how he thinks. I knew one thing already. This boy was getting on my nerves. After he realized that I wasn't going to do anything while he was there, the boy left. Good. Now maybe I could get out of here. But before I could do that, I had to get that boy out of my mind. He didn't seem like what I had presumed a two leger would be.

I had to do something. If I didn't get out of here and find some food I would starve. I knew that I couldn't deal with that problem with that boy leaning over me. Watching my every move. Since it seemed like that boy was studying me, I knew that he would come back. His return is when I'd kill him.

* * *

When the next day came without that boy I began to worry. Is he not coming back? He has to be, right? I tried to escape one more time but the sever hunger barely lets me off the ground. Maybe I should just-wait. What was...its him! I could hear him coming. I quickly ran behind a rock and perched myself on top. Over night I had developed the perfect plan. It seemed like every time I looked at his face I stopped what I was going to do. It was a weird little magic trick of his. If I don't see his face I can do it.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot a large, wooden circle thing (a shield). That must be him. A fish jumped out from in between two rocks. He brought a fish, but why? Maybe there's something in it. He tried to move ahead but his giant circle gets caught between the rocks. Good, now he's defenseless. The two leger abandoned his circle thing and picked up the fish. I ignored my growling tummy._ He's the enemy,_ I thought, _he must die_. _Don't look at his face. Don't look at his face._

I began to creep closer to him. But I made the mistake of growling to loudly. He turned around and gasped. No no no! Both my growling tummy and seeing his face came crashing down on my plan to kill him. I sniffed the fish in his hands. Ohhh, it smelt so good. Stop it nose! I ignored the smell of the fish the best I could and growled at him. I tried to not look at him by looking at the fish. Which only lowered my guard even more.

He offered the fish to me. What? Why would he do that? Then I remember something. In my world, offering a fish was a sign that the person came in peace. Does that apply to him? Well...no use killing on a empty tummy. I went to take the fish when I saw something shining behind the fur that rapped around his shoulders. I know that shine! I pulled back from him. ' What do you carry animal?' I growled at him. He maked a stupid move by moving his fur. His shinny rock of death, I knew it! I see his hand slowly rest on it. 'Don't you dare,' I growled. My growl startled him. But then he surprised me.

The boy removed the shinny rock of death and dropped it to the ground. _What is he doing?_ I wondered. I eyed the shinny rock of death, as long as that thing was there I couldn't take that fish. 'Get ride of it,' I don't know why I said that. He can't understand me. But this boy surprised me again! He kicked his shiny rock up with his foot and tossed it into the water. C-Can he understand me? I look him over again and see no other killing things. The lack of energy maked my legs wobble from weakness. I sat down. He offered the fish one more time. I shouldn't accept this fish. This boy was my enemy. Was? I-I mean _is_. He _is _my enemy!

I say that, but when I looked at him again I didn't see an enemy. He didn't feel like an enemy. Maybe he really did want to come in peace. Oh man, if She found out what I was doing, She wouldn't hesitate to eat me. But with hunger kicking at my back I slowly walked over and reached for the fish.

"Huh, toothless," he said to himself," I could of sworn you had-" I revealed my teeth and snatched the fish from his hands. Which made him stop mid sentence and recoil his arms. The fish slid down my throat. Ohhh, the taste of fish is so good. I've missed this wonderful taste! I licked my lips. "...teeth," the boy finished. The thought of killing this boy left my mind when the smell of fish swam past my nose. He's got more. 'It's rude to not share boy, ' I told him. I began walking towards him, hoping to find more to sooth my demanding tummy. The boy backed up before falling on his butt. "Uh, no no," he said. He backed up into a rock," I-I don't have anymore."

I suppose that maybe true. His nest is located next to the open waters. I decide to leave the boy, but before I do I believe I heard a slight grumble from his tummy. He brought only one fish with him. And that was for me. What about him? Enemy or not, nobody should stay hungry. Then I thought of something. I would know one hundred percent if he came in peace if he ate the same fish that I had eaten. Ignoring the protests of my tummy I regurgitate the fish he offered. It landed right on his lap. "Eww," I heard him say. Hmm, does he not like it? I stood up on my back legs, then sat back on my tail. We sat in silence for a few minutes. Well...maybe he doesn't know that I want him to eat it. He is a dumb animal after all. I glanced down at the fish. The boy took a quick glance at it and made a weird face. But, to my surprise, he brought the fish to his mouth and took a bite.

He then held the fish up to me and shook his head in a 'this tastes good' way. This was to much fun. Me, a flyer, telling a two leger what to do. And said two leger actually does it. A part of me wanted to enjoy this power, but another part inside me wanted to see if he really did come in peace. He needs to swallow it. I showed him what I wanted him to do. He dropped the fish and seemed rather reluctant. That could be a sign that he doesn't come in peace. Now I have a reason to-what? He swallowed it? He actually swallowed the fish. With a really weird face, but he did it. That meant he does come in peace. Seeing him eat the fish made my tummy growl.

A problem soon aroused. How could I kill him if he came in peace? That's completely wrong. If I killed him now, then it would only make me a monster. As I tried to think of what to do the boy did something I've never seen before. Wh-What is he doing? It looked as if he was baring his teeth at me, but it didn't seem threatening at all. Maybe this-whatever it was-is a two leger's way of showing peace. I seemed quit curious. Before I knew what was going on I found myself copying him. My lips slowly parted, revealing my gums. That's when everything vanished. Nether She, my old friends, or the mission of killing this boy entered my mind. It was just the two of us in our own little world. This boy looked surprised to see me copy him. I was quit stunned to see myself doing it as well. As I did this the boy placed the fish down beside him. Then he attempted to touch me...again!

'No!' I growled a him. I took off to get as far away from him as I could. But I landed with a frustrated grunt when I barely missed the pond. _This is ridicules, _I told myself,_ I have no reason to play around with this brat. _I used my fire to heat the earth underneath me. I patted down the fire and rested on top.

'Oh dear oh dear,' I heard above me,' a fire flyer. Fly away!' I watched as a mother bird tweet out warnings as she flew away. I wouldn't of harmed her. Even if I had the energy. When I watched her fly away I noticed something sitting next to me. 'Oh...just you,' I groaned at the boy. _He did it again!_ I thought,_ How did he sneak up on me?_ I turn my head away and move my tail in front of him. I was getting tired of his presence. If I had to name this boy, _Annoying_ would be perfect. He definitely is a-wait? I flung my tail up in time to see him trying to touch me-again. He must of finally gotten it. I watched him walk away for a few seconds before walking away myself.

After finding some giant tree roots and sleeping on them for-I dunno, a couple of hours-I awoke to see an empty place staring back at me. Did he leave? Why he'd leave? He should come back and-wait, what did I just say!? Right when I was about yell at myself I spotted him on the other side of the pit. All alone. Does this boy not have friends? I climbed down and walked up to him. What is he doing? I see a stick in his hand, and he's drawing something. What is that? I've never really seen anything like that and-w-wait. That's me! He's drawing me! Well...I can do that! I can draw you too boy. I stood up and snatched a small tree from the ground.

All right. Let's see. His hair goes like this...his ear like that...and ummm...uh...oh yea. Freckle there. And uh...his nose is like this...and his eyes go...here! Okay, done. I threw the tree to the side and admired my little work. I thought I did pretty good. Then I realized something. This is fun. I've never had fun before. The boy stood up and looked at the squiggles I made. He was surrounded by my work. He began to move from his spot while not minding his feet. 'Hey!' I growled when he stepped on a line,' Don't do that.' He balanced on one foot while looking at me. He looked down then he stepped on the same line. ' Quit it!' I growled. He removed his foot from the spot and looked at me again. 'Thank you,' but just as I said that he placed the same foot on the same line again. 'I will blast you boy! Stop it!' He removes his foot, looked up at me, and smiled. W-what? H-He was teasing me. That brat was teasing me! He knew that he was stepping on the line!_ Why that little-_but before I could finish my thought, somehow, that boy had managed to get right in front of me. He was so close that my breaths ruffled his hair. He looked at me. I looked at him. He went to reach for me. I growled a disapproval. He recoiled. Then he turned his head away, and reached out again. I was amazed. His hand was a few inches away from my face. Two legers are filthy, filthy creatures...at least I thought they were. I stared at his hand-no, I stared at him. And that's when I realized it. An enemy didn't stand before me. I saw... something. I saw a boy that didn't fit in. No matter how much he tried. Is that why he shot me down? I could relate. I am the only Night Fury under Her control. I looked at this boy...and I saw myself. I was hesitant at first. But finally, after what felt like eternity, I touched his hand.

And almost immediately a new, powerful feeling exploded from his hand and filled every inch of my body. It felt warm, safe, and...trustful. I-I've never felt this way before. I removed my nose from his hand and looked at him again. He looked different. He looked the same way that I felt. He looked like a...a friend. I shook my head and took off. Something was definitely in that fish. I mean, 'cause he definitely did-uh, wait. Wasn't there something I was suppose to do to him?


	3. Chapter 3: New Tail

_Please leave a review! It'll be easy to see that I've added in a few scenes. I only did that to fill in the gaps of the other scenes form the movie that didn't have Toothless in it. _

* * *

**Chapter Three: New Tail**

* * *

After that moment with that boy I felt that my whole life before was nothing but darkness. Like, now that the feeling has come, a light had been shinned over me. Showing me things that I would of ever knew was there. I've grown to enjoy this boys presence. He came back every day. But only in the afternoons. Never the mornings. Huh, what's with that? Everyday he came with a new kind of fish. And they all tasted good. Mouth watering good. He'd talk to me, as if he had expected me to listen. And I did, not a first, but I by listening to him chatter away I soon learned a lot about him. This boy really didn't fit in with the others of his kind. He said that his father didn't except him for who is was. That's sad. But, there was one thing I found odd. The boy never talked about his mother. Does he even have a mother? Sometimes when he came to see me I was in the middle of trying to escape. He told me that it was best that I stay here. And that if I go anywhere near his home I'll be spotted by the watchmen and killed. I have no idea what this 'watchmen' is. But if the boy said to stay away from them, then I should. Whoa, whoa, whoa...did I just agree to do what he said?

As the days turned into a full week it seemed that this boy began to stay with me longer and longer. There was one time where he fell asleep by a fire that I had made to keep him warm. I eyed his little study thing, which I've learned is called a 'book'. I carefully pulled it away from him. Exactly what about me has he written down? _What on earth is all this?_ I wondered. All I saw were lines bent and shaped into weird things. Some of them were grouped together. And some of those groups were close together. I turned my attention away from whatever those lines were when I saw a smaller drawing of me. I looked at the boy. The soft light that gently flew from the moon brightened up his patch of fur and his face. That didn't look like a killer to me. I thought back to what my Deadly Nadder friend had said the night I was shot down. _'I feel so sorry for them, they're just trying to live.'_ Maybe what she was right, all these two legers have just been trying to defend themselves. That's all.

* * *

As another day came in so did my friend. Wow, it'd take a long time to get use to calling him 'friend'. I tried to shake off the last bit of sleepy when I saw him carrying a big, wooden thing. I don't know what it is, but it smelt good. There was a small scent tangled in that made my tummy groan in disapproval. It smelt like...

"Hey Toothless," the boy called out to me. That's another thing I've learned. These two legers have got to name everything! Why? I don't know. But, I guess he calls me 'toothless' because of my disappearing teeth. He started calling my 'toothless' a few days ago. And I've found myself responding to the name. I guess I could get use to it. " I've brought breakfast," he grunted as he slung the big thing over his shoulders and to the ground," I hope your hungry."

When I eyed the fish I noticed that the boy held something rather large in his arms. I did wonder what it was, but I was to hungry to care. I sniffed the fish, wondering which one I'd eat first. "I got some Salmon," he told me," some nice Icelandic Cod, and a whole Smoked Eel."

'Eel!' I growled. I began to back up when the boy reached into the pile and brought out the little devil. 'Get that away from me!' I yelled. Eels are bad for flyers.

"No, no, no!" he reassured, "It's okay." The boy tossed the slimy devil far away from me," Yea I really don't like eel much ether." He wiped his the hand that touched the eel on his coat ( another new word I've learned). I went back to eating the fish that laid out before me. Ohhhhh, so many to choose from! I gobbled up one fish and quickly turned to another. The boy had been completely forgotten. When the fish that laid out from the big wooden thing had been eaten I started sniffing around for more. My tail jumped up with happiness. And-uh, did someone just talk to me? Sounded like that boy. Whatever. There were fish to be eaten! I lowered my head and spotted some fish still hiding at the bottom of the wooden carrier thing that boy brought. I stuck my head in but it seemed that my head is a bit to broad to go all the way through. I still managed to snag 'em. Boy does fish taste so...uh. I lift my head and the wooden carrier drops to the ground. It rolled off and into the pond. There was one fish left inside but a weight on my tail caught my attention. What could possibly be-what the Thor? My wings dropped in shock when I realized that the weight on my tail was that boy. I glanced back and saw that the thing he held in his arms was now attached to my tail. It looked like a tail fin.

I think I know what you want. I spread my wings out. _You wanna fly?_ I thought. Well, if that's what he wants. I shot up into the air as fast as I could while taking him by surprise. "No, no, no, no!" he screamed. Afraid of heights are you? When I looked ahead I saw the top of this pit. _I'm gonna get out!_ I cheered in my head,_ Boy, whatever you did thank you!_ But just when I was about to touch the top, I felt gravity yank me down. The bottom of the pit quickly closed in on me. _Oh gods no!_ Suddenly I heard a _swish_ from behind me and then the air whisked me upward. 'I'm flying again!' I roared with happiness. I turned around and flew just above the pond. "Yes, yes I did it!" the boy said. Wait-what? I looked behind me and saw that the boy was hanging on tightly to my tail. Well, you gave me the ability to fly again. I'll thank you for that. Now it's time to go. I took a sharp left, sending the boy flying off my tail and splashing into the pond. I go to fly away but the feeling of imbalance comes again.

'Ah, what?' I groaned. I looked back and saw how the tail fin the boy made flap uselessly in the wind. But before I could understand what was happening I fell into the pond a few yards away from the boy. 'What just happened?' I grunted. I glared at the boy while he shouted out "Yea!". He seemed pretty happy with what he's done. But I wondered what kind of magic this boy just did.

* * *

When the night came I started at the fake tail fin that the boy had attached to me. Somehow this made me fly again. Then I realized, this wasn't some kind of magic trick. That boy had _made it_ for me. B-But I thought that those two legers were stupid. I guess that's another thing I've gotten wrong. Man, I hate being wrong. I continued looking at the tail fin while thinking about that boy. He must be pretty smart. It was really kind of him to make this. I suppose that this means that the boy will make new ones. I hopped that, one day, I'll fly all on my own again. _Without_ the boy riding on me. I almost laughed at the thought. A two leger, riding a flyer. Now that's a fantasy. I warmed the earth underneath me and fell asleep.

* * *

When the boy returned the next day he had another new thing in his hands. A saddle is what he called it. He explained to me that the saddle goes on me, so he could have a place to sit when he rides me. As if. Like I said, _that_ is a fantasy. I knew one thing. If he wanted it on me, he'll have to catch me first. I take off around the pit. And as I ran around I could hear the boy running after me. Shouting "Hey! Get back here!" in between his laughter. After having him chase me around for ten minutes I stopped so he could catch his breathe. I regurgitated another fish so he could get his strength back but he turned down my offer. I guess two legers really don't like regurgitated food.

When the sun was at it's highest in the sky I found myself with the saddle rapped around me and the boy sitting on my back. Don't get me started on how weird it feels...anyway, I flew high above the pond with him trying to control his fake tail fin. He had a string (another new word for me) attached to the tail fin. He gave a yang on the string in hope of making it move...but it didn't work. The imbalance made me fall right, and him fall left.

The next day I saw that he had attached a shiny rock thing to the saddle. But he wasn't wearing his coat. Instead he wore what he called a "flight suit". I have no idea what that is. All I know is that the things that dangled at his sides were suppose to help him stay on. We tried another go, this time he had a string attatched to his left foot. He tried and tried to make it move but-ohhh, what is that smell? Its so sweet! I must go to it! I few off with that scent guiding me. "Toothless what are you doing!?" the boy shouted at me. When I snapped out of that sweet trance I saw the ground coming at me. 'Whoa!' I screamed as we fell into the tall...th-the tall...ohhhh! That sweet smell is back! It's all around me now. I laid flat on my back and rolled around in this tall, sweet smelling grass. Now this...this is...so-some kind of magic...right? I could barely...talk...that smell is so good!

Two days later the boy removed the saddle so we could just spend some time together. And he found the perfect topic to talk about. 'Ohh, right there! Yea that's the spot!' I purred as the boy scratched the back of my neck. 'Right there! Right there! That's the-' I fell to the ground in a small daze. A good feeling filled my whole body. I don't know what the boy did, all I had felt him do was scratch under my chin.

The next day the boy fed me some more yummy fish, with no eels this time. And then he told me that he'll be right back. I guess he has to go do something. Maybe he-what it that? My eyes widened when I saw a little light dancing around on a rock. It moved side to side, daring for a chase. I ran up and pounced on it. Got ya! Now I can-what!? The little light was now over there. How'd you get away!? Hey, get back here! I chased the light for-I don't know how long- before the boy returned and explained that he was moving that light around. 'What?' I grunted at him, 'You weren't here. That's impossible.'

The day after that the boy brought loads of more fish for me. I happily ate them all while the boy worked slowly to put a new saddle on me. This one had metal-shinny rock is what I once called it-rapped around my shoulders. And some wood stuck out just above it. He told me that he thinks that he's finally found away to get me flying again. The thought of flying again made me happy. But, I wouldn't be flying alone. It seemed no matter what the boy tried, he could only get me to at least fly a little bit with him on me. What shocked me the most about that is that I didn't mind having him on my back.

After finding a good, windy spot the boy tided me to a tree trunk with string and sat on my back, waiting for the wind to help him test out his little work. The wind came and I floated in the air while the boy moved his foot. A _click_ came from the stirrup (at least that's what he called it) and my fake tail fin opened up. The wind died down and I dropped back down to the ground. The boy scribbled something on a piece of paper. Then a mighty wind came and snapped the string with ease. We went flying back into the woods with a "Waa!" After shaking off a bit of the daze that tried to come I righted myself. When I looked at the boy he seemed rather disappointed. The metal that kept him attached to me was now bent. He was permanently attached now.

He brought me close to his home and hid away with me until the sun went down. 'I thought you didn't want me to be here,' I whispered to him. But the boy payed no heed to my question as he glanced around to see if anybody was nearby. I guess he can't always understand me. When we got into the nest he had me hide behind him when a man with a flaming wood passed by.

"Hiccup," he greeted as he passed. The boy waved to him. So that's this boy's name, Hiccup. Hmm, that's a weird name. I've never been in the two leger nest. I was so curious, and I wanted to explore. I began to follow that man with the flaming wood, but the boy-I mean _Hiccup_\- pulled me in the other direction. He brought me to a building that sat so quiet, I wouldn't of known it was there. Hiccup poked his head in to make sure nobody was around. Nobody. As we walked in a weird smell drifted to me. Were would that weird smell-oh! It might be coming from this little bucket. I stuck my nose in. Ah, no. Not there. I tossed the bucket away and it crashed down with a loud bang. Hiccup grabbed a small piece of metal and tried to unbend the metal that was attached to my saddle.

"Hiccup," an unknown voice called out," are you in there?"

Hiccup dropped the metal and told me to stay still. He pushed aside some wood and jumped out to meet this other two leger. I got a quick glance at her. Her fur was yellow and what she wore around the upper part of her body was blue. What strange colors. As Hiccup tried to keep the girl's attention on him a woolie and me and locked eyes. It looked very scared. Then it turned and ran off. I wasn't going to kill it. Okay Hiccup you are taking forever. Come on. I pulled at the somewhat bent metal. I heard him grunt from the other side of the wood.

"Well, weirder," I heard the female say. We need to go Hiccup. I pulled at the string a few more times before I managed to yank Hiccup through the moving wood. He picked up the metal and jumped on my back. We turned and ran out of there as fast as lightning.


	4. Chapter 4: Test Drive

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Test Drive**

* * *

I've learned a lot about Hiccup over the next few days. His kind calls my kind _dragons_. I don't know why, but, I really like the sound of that. I've also learned that his kind is called _humans_. Hmm...I prefer two legers. But whatever he is called, I know that these people are way different than I first thought they were. I guess they just act stupid for stupid reasons. In the early rise of one surprisingly warm morning Hiccup came and told me that he is going to test the new tail fin for real. I was delighted to hear that the new tail he had made was perfect, but, one thing confused me. Hiccup had always came in the afternoons. But today, he came in the morning. Before I could ponder long he climbed onto my back and we trotted up and out of the pit and into the forest.

* * *

Strong wind blew in my face as I glided across the open sky. The feeling that flying gave me is unmatchable. Even with the weight of a human on my back-a fairly light one-I devoured the long forgotten sense of being detached, unconditional, and...free. I glanced up at Hiccup. He was checking everything twice to be doubly certain that everything was working. I can't fly unless he there. Does that really make me free? "Okay there bud. We're gonna take this nice and slow," he patted the side of neck. He moved his foot, and the stirrup went _click. _My fake tail fin opened as wide as it could.

' I wasn't truly free before,' I grunted as I turned my head back around. _In a way, this is freedom...I think._

As I continued flying I tiled and did a u-turn towards to giant sea stacks that rose out of that calm water. I heard Hiccup mutter something before I dove down. The cold water was an inch away from touching me. "Come on buddy. Come on buddy," Hiccup encouraged. I glanced up at the massive pillars as I passed by. Everything was going fine. You know, I guess these humans are not as bad as I once th-_smack!_ Right into a small sea stack! "Sorry," Hiccup said. Is he not paying attention? Uhh...well, everyone does make mistak-_smack!_ Another sea stack. "That's my fault," Hiccup admitted. I flung my head and my ear smacked him right on the cheek. Pay attention human! "Yea yea I'm on it," he said with sarcasm. He mutter something again and made a change with the stirrup.

I had the sudden urge to climb higher and higher into the sky. But it wasn't just an urge, it was an action. As I climbed, with the wind smacking both of our faces, an old feeling came to my attention. I-I can't quit place it. But then, I remembered. Images of that horrible day flashed in my head. It happened years ago. But the memory was fresh. She was hungry. And when we didn't go Her rage filled the nest like fire. We scrambled to escape. But we only had one exit. Straight up. I could remember looking down and seeing my little sister, who wasn't a strong flyer, get swallowed whole. Making me the last Night Fury in the nest.

The sudden memory make me jerk slightly. The slight movement made the wind change direction. Hiccup's little cheat sheet for my tail was knocked out of it's little holder. "Cheat sheet stop!" I heard Hiccup scream. He managed to save the piece of paper. But the fear that memory brought still lingered. It made me stop flying for a second. That is when the harness (another new word for me) that had always kept Hiccup attached to my saddle, slipped off. And before we knew it, we were falling! Fear screamed out as I instinctively tried to find something to grab. Hiccup, if this fall doesn't kill you I will! Now do something! He kept shouting at me to turn this way and that. I could barely hear him, but, I managed to turn my back to him. I felt Hiccup grab a hold of my saddle. But we were still falling!

Then I saw it. Huge sea stacks towered high above us, getting bigger for every inch we fell down. I threw my wings open, praying they'd catch wind and whisk me up to safety. ' Oh Thor! I knew it! ' I said to myself, ' I knew this little brat was going to kill me one way or another!' The sea stacks came closer and closer. I knew I was going to die. If I'm going to die then I should-suddenly that wonderful feeling from before appears, and the fear of dying evaporated like smoke.

Hiccup tossed his cheat sheet and it got caught in the wind. I don't remember much of what happened next. All I remember is hearing a few clicks from the stirrup and we were out of there. The sea stacks were behind us, and we were still alive. How'd he do it? That feeling. Why and how does it take away fear? I think I'm understanding _what_ that feeling is. I've learned many things while becoming friends with Hiccup. But one thing stood out. These humans have things that we dragons do not have, love, communication, and trust. Living under Her control has left my kind in a never ending cycle of dragon vs dragon. Only worry about yourself. Don't care about what happens to others. I don't get it. My kind has stolen food from them. Made it hard to live. Why didn't they turn out like us?

I really didn't have time to dwell on the thought. I escaped the grip of death. I shot of a happy blast. The back draft felt warm against my scales. "Aw come on," Hiccup said.

* * *

After our near death test drive with my fake tail fin, Hiccup and me found a cozy little island to take a break. And this boy has done it again. Why does he give so much fish to me, and only give himself so little? I've seen others of his kind. Doesn't he want to save up enough food to be stronger than them? What is it with humans? They can be thrown into a terrible war where it is fight for yourself or die, and still manage come back from it? I believe I know what keeps them like that. I...Its called...family? Is that right? Whatever it was didn't really matter right now. Forgetting that he doesn't like it, I regurgitate the head of a Cod in front of him.

"Ah, no thanks," he rejected, " I'm good."

' Oh look! Dere is fishies! '

' Fishies! Yay! Is lova fishies! '

We both glanced up to see a horde of Terrible Terrors flying in. Their high pitched, yappy voices barked in a cludder of noises that irritated my ears. Remember when I said that in my world it's ' look after yourself only' world? Well, being forced to live that life made me instinctively hover above my dinner. I growled a warning at them. But they paid no heed. One Terror crept far to close to my food. I snapped at her, and she froze in her place. Another Terror took that chance and snatched the Cod head I brought back up. He nibbled at the head before another Terror tried to sneak up an steal it. ' Hey! Na na na. Yo stay away from me fishies,' he warned his friend before firing a small blast of fire at him.

I grew board of those little dragons quickly. There is a reason that there is very little of them in the nes-huh? Why is one of the-hey! I snatched the head of a fish as a different Terror tried to sneak off with one. That was pretty clever of him. Coming from around the back, and be a quiet as you can. We tugged on the fish for a few seconds before the tip of the tail broke off. Leaving him with it and me with the whole fish. I swallowed the fish. ' Sucks to be you. Huh pipsqueak? ' I snorted at him.

The little dragon spit the tail out of his mouth, ' Whats yo say ta me? ' The angry Terror kicked up some dirt, obviously challenging me. Pff, as if he could beat me. When was about to shoot fire I shot a small blast in his mouth. Making his body go round like a bubble. He then flopped back to the ground in a daze. ' Ya win,' he said. Of course I did. When I turned back and resumed eating my fish I eyed Hiccup giving the last of fish to the Terror...but why!? How could he do something like that? He needs that fish. How is he suppose to get strong enough to stand on his own if he keeps giving away his food?

After consuming the fish the Terror looked up at Hiccup, ' Yo nice.' The dragon then walked up to Hiccup, stopping only once to see if he would attack. And when he saw that Hiccup did nothing, the Terror curled up under Hiccup's arm and fell asleep. Again, I heard Hiccup mutter something.


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Where I Don't Want

_Please leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Five: Back to Where I Don't Want to Be**

* * *

A few days had passed since Hiccup and me got the flying rhyme down. Nothing _super_ eventful happened. I know he said not to, but on some days, before he came, I attempted to escape a few more times. All in failure...of course. But to be honest, I don't want to leave anymore. I enjoy spending time with Hiccup. However, these past few days had made me wonder, how long can Hiccup keep me a secret from his kind? I know they wouldn't be to pleased if they found out...what would they do to him? Would...would they...kill him? They can't do that! Stop thinking like that Toothless! They wouldn't do something so terrible.

I dunno...anyways, on with my story. I was napping upside down when I heard Hiccup calling to me. Something about leaving. Why? Maybe we're going back to that one island. I hope, it's a nice place. It's really-huh? Is someone else here? Wait, I know that voice. It's that female human from that one night. Why is she here? Did Hiccup bring her? I dropped down from the tree roots. Maybe Hiccup is trying to-hey! She's hurting him! How dare she!? 'Stop!'

I charged forward in order to save Hiccup. She readied her shiny rock of death (her's was different looking than Hiccup's was). But out of nowhere she was flung to the ground while her rock of death was thrown far away from her. Hiccup was in front of us, blocking my killing path. He had both hands up and was shouting, " No! No! It's okay, she's a friend." _Friend?_ What friend hurts the other? Not wanting to get Hiccup hurt I dropped back down on all four paws. I sniffed and growled at Hiccup's "friend". "Y-You just scared him," Hiccup told her.

"I scared him!?" She paused," _Who _is _him_?"

Hiccup stepped froward a bit, as if he was scared of the thought on what she do. "Uh, Astrid, Toothless." He turned to me," Toothless, Astrid." I snarled at her. I didn't care if she was Hiccup's friend, she wasn't mine. Astrid stared at Hiccup before turning and running off. Well, crisis averted. Back to my nap. I turned and trotted back the tree roots. But, before I could get there, Hiccup was calling to me. Saying "Where do you think your going?" He climbed on my back and said that we need to stop her before she got back to the village. ' Ugh,' I groaned, ' fine.'

We flew through the woods until we spotted her running amoungst the trees. I swooped down, she jumped over a log, and I snatched her up. The girl screamed for her life as we got higher and higher in the air. Then I plopped her in a tree and she hung onto a branch with all her might. I landed on the top of the tree. It bend under my weight, daring to snap. "Hiccup!" she shouted, "Get me down from here!"

"You have to give me a chance to explain," Hiccup pleaded. I didn't pay much attention to their little conversation, I was focused on Astrid. I didn't trust her. She might hurt Hiccup again. But, before I knew it, she had climbed onto my back-I'm guess at the request of Hiccup.

"Now get me down," she half ordered, half pleaded.

" Toothless," Hiccup patted my head," down...gently." I spread my wings and the soft wind slowly brought the tree back into non-bend form. "See," Hiccup told Astrid, "Nothing to be worried about."

_I_ had other ideas. Completely forgetting that I needed Hiccup in order to fly, I shot up into the air and took them both by surprise. "Toothless!" Hiccup shouted over the rushing wind, "What are you doing!? Bad dragon!" I followed up with a bunch of dips into the water. Hiccup kept shouting at me. "We need her to like us" is what he said. Ah, no. Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it. While they were freaked out, I was having the time of my life. Never before had I flown this crazy. " Thank for nothing, you useless reptile."

Ooohhh, okay. I'm Toothless the Useless. And you are Hiccup the Dizzy! I turned this way and that. Out of the rushing wind I heard Astrid surrender. "Just get me off of this thing," she pleaded. Mmmm...okay. Cease torturer. Using my wings I stopped with sharp yank. I heard poor Astrid yelp when I did. Both humans breathed heavily. That circus act tired me out as well. I glided on the wind. I glanced up. The white things in the sky looked a different color. An inviting color. I rose slowly. I expected get hit hard. But...wow. These white things, were soft. I felt small drops of water drip down my face. Is that what these white things are made of? Water? But how?

I really didn't care at the moment. I've never flown so high before. Hiccup and Astrid was just as aww-struck as I was. Astrid put her hand in one of the white things. It slipped out as if nothing was there. It was amazing! I absentmindedly did a turn and we were above the beautiful white things. But it turned out that they hid something even more beautiful. Colorful lights danced above us. Wow, I would of never of seen this if I was still at the nest. Soon the white things gave way and their nest-ah, I mean _village_-appeared. It looked so peaceful, so quiet. I almost didn't recognize it. That moment I understood, these humans were no different than us dragons. Both just trying to live.

Another thing struck me, we dragons were able to do the same thing humans can do. I mean, in the nest, dragons fought for scraps of food. But, I still had friends. I thought about them. What were they doing? Did they think of me? My Monstrous Nightmare friend, my Deadly Nadder friend, that old Gronckle, were they still alive? I flew aimlessly in the black sky. Hiccup and Astrid chattered to each other. I didn't quite hear what they said, I was focused on other things.

_' Coooome...'_

Huh? What was-

_'Coooome...'_

Oh no...I know that hiss-like call. Crap, I flew to close. No, no, no, no, no. I must fly away. I tried to fight it. But...the call...it's...to...enchanting! I took a sharp turned downward, taking Hiccup and Astrid by surprise. Then we were surrounded by smoke. "Toothless what's happening?" I ignored Hiccup's question. I focused all my strength to fight the hellish calling.

' Did you get enough?' I heard a dragon ask.

' I pray to Thor I did,' another dragon answered. Out of the smoke a horde of dragons-my horde-appeared. "Get down," I heard Hiccup whisper. Every nerve of my body was shaking in fear...I can't go back. Not with Humans! The nest rose out of the smoke with it's red glow. I didn't know if Hiccup and Astrid were scared or shocked at what they saw. I, was terrified. _No, no, no, no, no, no._ I fought back the urge whimper in fear. Before I could stop it we had flown right into the nest. "What my dad wouldn't give to find this," Hiccup said in aww. I stared down at the red mist. Don't smell me. Don't smell me. Don't smell me! I turned and flew to an empty patch of rock. I hid behind the pillar, praying that I wouldn't be found. Staying low to ground, I scanned the nest...wha-where are my friends? No...were they eaten!? Oh no. I fought back the tears that threaten to come. Then I heard a buzz. All three of us looked to it. I almost gasped. Oh thank Thor! That old Gronckle, he's still here. He hovered and dropped a single fish down into the red mist. He knows that's not enough. What's wrong with him? I squinted my eyes. Is he sick?

_' Insufficient!' _I cringed. Get out of there. Get out of there. The old Gronckle started to to fly away. But than She exploded from the mist and swallowed him whole. Every dragon in the nest ether hid or huddled together in fear. " What, was that?" Astrid asked. My heart began to pound wildly. My paws became antsy.

_' Night Fury!'_ She stuck her head out of the mist, looking for me.

Aw...crap...

"Come on bud, "Hiccup said," we gotta get out of here."

She sniffed with her large nostrils. She glanced around the nest. We locked eyes. _' TRATIOR!'_ She lunged for me. Every dragon screamed and flew for the escape. This was flashback central. She climbed the rocky walls, trying to get to me. Sadly, a Hideous Zippleback was caught in her deadly jaws.

* * *

Thank Thor! We made it out. I flew straight back to the pit-or Cove-as Hiccup called it. The two talked about something. I was to scared out my wits to care. Maybe a drink can help. I took a few sips. When I glanced over, Astrid...kissed-is that humans call it?- Hiccup's cheek. It might have been nightime, but I saw Hiccup's cheeks turn red. Oooohhhh, I get it. Astrid ran off while Hiccup just watched. I walked up to him. 'I see, you like her.'

"W-What are you looking at?" Hiccup stuttered.

'Hey, your welcome man.'


	6. Chapter 6:The Calm Before the Storm

_First I want to thank you guys for loving my story. I also will say that this week ( July 13-17 2015) I was at camp. There was no internet connection what so ever. So,while I was there I decided to write this chapter out on paper. I only got to the end of the dream by the time I got back. And I think I got carried away with, sorry. I've got a feeling that this chapter will be really long. Anyways...I hope you like, and leave a review!_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Calm Before the Storm...Its No So Calm**

* * *

That night, the one where I was declared a traitor to Her, Hiccup told me that he _might_ not be able to come tomorrow. I was confused. He'd never missed a day. What was so important? Whatever the reason, the day came. And it was booooring! While waiting to see if Hiccup would show up I walked around the Cove about five times, ran around the pond acting like a Tiny Tooth (that's a baby dragon for those who don't know), and I laid fat on my tummy in about every spot I could. Ugh, come on Hiccup! I feel the need for flight, and I can't do it without you! I sighed. Maybe a nap will speed up time, it always seems to do that. I warmed the earth beneath me and curled up. I still remember the dream I had.

_I was flying, on my own like I use to. Joy filled every inch of my body. "Woooo!" I heard in front of me. What is that? It looks like another Night Fury. But it-wait...what!? Hold the eel a second! Th-Th-That's a human! But...they can't fly! What in the name of dragon is going on!? Then the human turned his head and looked at me. I gasped, 'Hiccup? How in the world...' I stopped asking questions when I saw the smile in his green eyes. His face was hidden behind his...mask-like __helmet(?), but those warm, adventurous green eyes repelled the helmet's dark colors and filled me with energy so wild I could barely contain it! My lips gave way to the biggest smile I've ever given. My tongue hung from my mouth and flapped in the wind like paper. Then my eyes were drawn to the clouds (new word for me). They shined with unnatural beauty. It felt like time slowed down. It was as if the clouds spoke to me. It was time to get out of the dark and let the truth be known. Everything was uphill form now on._

_But then, out of nowhere, thunder exploded with such a force that if I was on the ground I would of jumped ten feet in the air. Daringly, I glanced back. My heart almost gave out when a dark, seemingly conscience thundercloud rose up from the crevasses of the sea stacks. My breathing became quick and my heart started to race faster than I could fly. I turned back, 'Hiccup!' he continued on,'Hiccup!'_

_'NIGHT FURY!'_

_My blood ran cold. I turned back in time to see a gigantic silhouette, darker than the darkest night, manifested within the thundercloud. I know that shape, I fear that shape. 'Hiccup!' I roared in panic,'HICCUP!' But he continued on as if he didn't hear me. And then, from the thunderous cloud She exploded with a fury so hot it pierced my dry, dragony scales. Fear ran wildly through my veins as I instinctively tried to flee. Thunder crashed and lightning streaked the air around us. With every clap of thunder the beautiful clouds turned into a raging inferno, back to clouds, then back to fire, and so on and so forth. Sweat dripped from my scales as I gasped for air. Her roar rippled through the blackening sky and made my nerves stand on end. _

_The flaps of her wings chorused with the storm, making each clap of thunder sound louder than it truly did. And it was in that moment that I realized that both me and Hiccup were falling! Hiccup's screams came to my ears and shook my heart with fear. Forgetting the roars of Her behind me, I flapped my wings with all my might, praying that I'd reach him in time. And with one last loud and ominous clap of thunder, the clouds disappeared and the fire wrapped around us._

Hiccup's screams continued to echo through my head as I jolt back to consciousness. He was in danger, for real! I jumped to my feet and I ran to the other side of the Cove. I scratched at the wall, adrenaline pumping every muscle in my body. I've never gotten out on my own, but that didn't matter. I had to save Hiccup! My claws raked the rock as I forced myself up, inch by inch. I flung my body at the small opening that I could never reach. I grasped the edge, my breath raspy. Finally, my claws sunk in deep enough for me to hold on. I threw myself over and rolled into the forest. I jumped up and took off in the direction of his village. I attempted to fly so I could get there faster, but I only got a few feet in the air.

I exploded out of the forest and into an empty village. What? Screams and roars caught my ears. Hiccup's over there! Hang on buddy I'm coming! I raced through the village and across a bridge to find-I'm guessing- every person in the village surrounding a giant metal cage. Hiccup's screams and Monstrous Nightmare roars spilled out of it. "Somebody get in there and help them!" No, freaking duh Mr. Obvious. I whizzed by their heads while I readied a blast. The metal exploded and went in every direction as I entered the ring. I landed smack on the back of the attacker. I clawed at his back and he roared out in pain. It was at that moment I realized that I was fighting my old Monstrous Nightmare friend (the one that saved from the catapult in the beginning of my story). He was captured? Ah! Who cares right now! We flung each other around the ring, clawing and biting each other. In the mists of the fighting we managed some conversation.

'Night Fury! Where have you been? What are you doing!? He's an enemy!'

'No he's not!' I roared.

'What? Your joking!' my old friend bellowed.

'Everything we knew about them is wrong, that's all I can say right now,' I gave him one last good kick and he landed on the other side of the ring.

'I don't know what lies this boy has told you,' he growled, 'but he threatened me!' The Monstrous Nightmare tried two times to get around me, but I didn't let him.

'YOUR WRONG!' I roared.

'She won't stand for this,' he sneered before surrendering.

_She already knows. _I glanced back at Hiccup. Oh good, he's in one piece. He put both hands on me and tried to push me. He was saying something, but it was to noisy. Suddenly, the people outside started slipping in. My instincts told me that they wanted to hurt Hiccup. I'm not letting that happen! I locked eyes with one of them. He's that red headed one. That's a definite axe in his hand. I charged forward, smacking away other people with my wings and my tail. We met and I easily pinned him down.

"Toothless stop!"

Green gas slithered out of my mouth as I readied a shot.

"NOOOOO!"

I stopped. I looked at Hiccup and he was...disappointed? But...why? Out of nowhere something smacked the side of my head and I fell off my victim. I dunno how many humans dog piled on me. 'Why?' was all I could say. I couldn't understand...I was trying to protect you...what did I do wrong? I tried to look around, but I couldn't find him. Where's Hiccup? Why isn't he here, attempting to get me free? Does...he want me caught? Was this is idea all along? I...I thought we were friends...

"Put it with the others," the big guy ordered.

Tears fell as they tied me up with ropes and began to drag me into a cage. I wasn't even trying to fight. I can't believe Hiccup would betray me. They'd thrown me into the same cage as my old friend...oh boy. Just before the giant doors slammed shut I saw Hiccup being dragged by his arm out of the ring by the red haired guy. He was looking at me. His big green eyes looked scared, sad, and...worried. Was he worried for me? But didn't he...I sighed. I don't understand anymore. The metal doors clanged shut.

* * *

'Well well well,' the Monstrous Nightmare chuckled, 'this is what you get for messing around with a two leged.'

'_Human_,' I corrected,' there...there called humans.'

'Hu-what?' he shook his head, 'that boy has been nothing but lies to you. None of 'em are good. Bringers of death are what they are.'

'What about you?' I asked half annoyed.

'Me?' he said as if his pride had been insulted, 'Well...uh...you see. After you blew up that thing I flew around, trying to find a good woolie. Then, out of nowhere a biiiiiig net yanked me down! I felt so dizzy, I didn't know what was going on. I felt their filthy hands all over me. Eww! Then I realized that they were taking me somewhere. When all the dizziness faded I found myself here. For what reason, I dunno.'

I rolled my eyes. He was prancing around the cramped space while acting out his story. 'What about you?' he asked, 'I thought _nobody_ could take you down.'

'Well...' I was at a loss for words. My mind was to confused to process anything to say. They caught me, Hiccup did nothing. But, when he was leaving he...looked worried. ' I...I don't know anymore...'

'That's what you get for hanging out with a "human" ' he laughed.

The metal doors creaked and sunlight peeked in. It opened more and we saw humans standing there with axes and swords. One of them dropped his weapons and walked towards the Monstrous Nightmare. He snarled at the approaching human. His mouth lit up with fire. But the human clamped it shut, my old friend couldn't do anything. Huh, wish I'd known that sooner. The other men walked towards me. I struggled against the rope, hoping it'd break. But the humans grabbed the rope and dragged me down to the water. Giant floaters bobbed up and down. Humans were everywhere! They were putting all kinds of weapons onto the floaters. What in the name of dragon is going on? Now, let me tell you something. I'm a strong dragon. Just because I _look_ small, doesn't mean I'm not tough. But somehow, they got me chained up in the weirdest looking thing. I tried to break out of it, but it was no good. Something cranked behind me and I was lifted into the air and plopped onto a floater.

"Set sail!" I heard behind me," We head for Hell Hinds Gate." The red haired man stood next to me. I don't like him. He looked at something then turned to me. "Lead us home," he said to me," devil." I growled at him. One by one the floaters began moving in one direction. I stared down at the wood. _'That's what you get for hanging out with a "human" '._ I sighed. Then, something shiny caught my eyes. I looked up. The clouds...they...they were shining. Just like in my dream. They all hung together in a row. I followed their path. Stretching my head I looked back. The clouds lead to something, it stood alone. 'Hiccup...' I understood then.

* * *

We floated in the water for a long time. How long? Long enough for my tummy to start growling. Where we're going? I dunno. "Take us in." I glanced to my left and saw smoke hang over the water. The boats turned and the smoke covered the ships. Familiar sea stacks stretched far above the murky smoke. The humans chattered away, ignoring me. My head was so clouded I didn't realize where we were...until the hissing came. My eyes widened and my heart started racing. Are they that stupid!? My ears twitched at ever low toned hiss. All the humans watched me. Then my head instinctively looked up to the right. Then to the left, then another right. All the floaters somehow followed in the direction that my head was pointing. Is that what they were using me for? A compass? To...to the nest...oh no...

After two minutes of playing "Follow the Night Fury" the main floater hit the beach where the nest laid. The big man jumped off the floater and landed in the beach. All the hissing stopped. His men followed him off while readying their weapons. Catapults lined the edge of the beach. These humans are nuts! After a few minutes the catapults fired and big rocks flew through the air. They smacked into the side of the nest until a big hole was made. I felt the water ripple beneath the floater. I gulped. The humans shouted and charged. Dragons exploded from the hole, screaming 'Run! She's coming!' My ears flattened as fear grew inside me. The humans began to cheer, thinking that they won.

_' Night Fury!'_

At the sound of her voice I immediately tried to flee. ' Let me out!' I pleaded,' She's coming! Please!' And then, the ground rumbled and began to split.


	7. Chapter 7: A New Beginning

_Please leave a review! And by the way, if you're wondering how far I'm going to go with this story, I'm going all the way to Httyd 3. Yes, '3'. I'll post chapters about three of the episodes from both seasons of the series, and three from the first thirteen episodes of RttE (unless the new episodes change my mind). After this chapter will be "Gift". And any Httyd fan can probably guess what it'll be about. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: A New ****Beginning**

* * *

At the sound of her voice I immediately tried to flee. ' Let me out!' I pleaded,' She's coming! Please!' And then, the ground rumbled and began to split. The humans stood puzzled by the shaking ground. Out of the crumbling hole the Vikings made Her deadly roar erupted through the air and rocked both the water and the floaters. The humans, covering their ears, trying to block the pain Her roar had brought. The weak rocks gave way as She crawled out from the side of the nest. Each step of Her massive steps shook the gravel on the beach. The humans, while bewildered and shocked by the beast they've never seen before, quickly scrambled back to their flimsy catapults. Falling rocks bounced off Her shoulders and back. She lifted Her head and the air was vibrated by Her deafening roar. "Catapults!" the red haired guy ordered. Men scurried in all directions. Catapults launched and rocks smacked Her face. She roared at them. They don't know...they never do. I flailed about, hoping my prison would give and I can fly away...oh...right. I can't fly away.

_'Two rats weren't enough,' _She bellowed_,' you_ _want to bring the whole filthy nest!'_

'No!' I cried," They used me!"

_' Traitor!' _She opened her black abyss of a mouth and destroyed the catapults with ease. Wood and rock flew through the air. Humans scrambled to get out of the way. "Get to the ships!" one cried out. _' Unlikely,' _She growled. Green gas slithered out of her mouth before piercing hot fire rocketed through the air and blasted their floaters. Humans that were on them jumped into the water as She lit them all on fire with just one shot. My heart pounded in my chest as the flames flickered a few inches from me. I struggled for freedom, but it looked like captivity was my demise. I looked up as She roared. She bent down, picked up one of the floaters that floated close to Her, and flung it at a group of escaping humans. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a piece of wood fly through the air and almost hit Her right in the eye. She looked down. W-What is he doing!? The red haired guy was screaming and yelling at Her. "Fight me!" is what he yelled. She eyed him before another human, the one without a second hand or leg, caught Her attention by screaming "No, me!" Oh my Thor, do they want to die!? She reared up, ready to fire. Oh Thor I can't watch!

Suddenly a blast exploded against the back of Her head. _' Ow! Who dares attack me!?'_ I saw four things fly behind Her, fly in front of Her, then fly far enough away so She couldn't eat them. If it wasn't for the rising smoke, I would of gasped. 'Hiccup?' He and Astrid was riding on the back of a Deadly-wait! What!? That Deadly Nadder-that's my friend! The one that felt sorry for the humans on the night I was shot down. What the? How? I glanced over and I was only more stumped. My old Monstrous Nightmare friend had a human boy on his back, though they both looked like they didn't know what they were doing. I also saw a Gronckle and Hideous Zippleback that I did not know. The one boy on the spark head of the Hideous Zippleback was screaming "Look at us! Were on a dragon! All of us!" The husky boy and the Gronckle looked like were being top heavy.

The four dragons flew around in a circle. I saw Hiccup's mouth moving, but I didn't know what he was saying. But then they all took off in different directions, well, not really. The Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback, and my old friend flew towards Her head. Are they crazy!? They're gonna get killed! But, they didn't look scared at all. Why? They were facing death itself. But then it clicked in my head, the humans. They were there, reassuring them and made quick calls to dodge Her fire. The clouds were right, it's time to get out of the dark and let the truth be known! Nothing can stop me, as long as Hiccup is there.

' Night Fury!'

I glanced to my right,' Deadly Nadder!'

'I brought some help. _If_ a big shot like you needs it,' Hiccup jumped off her back and landed in front of me. "Go help the others," he told Astrid. Both girls took off towards Her. Hiccup turned to me and pulled off the harness that kept me from firing. Then he turned to the hook that my chains were wrapped around. He tried to undo them as fast as he could, but out of nowhere Her tail swung above us. The wood that held up the paper thing almost crushed Hiccup. I glanced up in time to see Her foot stomp down on the floater we were in. It exploded in the water. I sank to the bottom, ' Hiccup!' Hiccup swam to me. He pulled and pulled at the chains. But not long after his body went limp. Oh Thor! Before I could do anything, someone swam up behind Hiccup and pulled him away from me. 'HICCUP!'

I guess this is my end, huh? Doomed to drown chains. I couldn't hold my breath anymore. I was about to let go when I saw someone swimming in front of me. It was the red haired guy. We looked at each other. Then he grabbed the chains and they snapped under his strength. He...He freed me. I floated there shocked before I bolted forward. Bringing both me and him out of the water. He gasped for air. I guess humans can't be underwater for as long as dragons. I glared up at Her. I wasn't scared anymore. I was mad. I turned to Hiccup, 'Lets get up there.'

"You got it bud," he said before jumping on my back. He hooked himself up. But before we took off the red haired guy grabbed Hiccup's arm.

"Hiccup," he said," I'm sorry. F-For everything."

"Yea, me too," Hiccup agreed.

"You don't have to go up there," the man pleaded.

"We're vikings," Hiccup said," it's an occupational hazard."

The man held Hiccup's hand between his," I'm proud to call you my son."

Ooooohhhhhhhh...your Hiccup's dad...I get it...

"Thanks dad," Hiccup said. Hiccup turned to me, fire in his eyes. I shot up into the air, ready to end this. I flew around, waiting for the other dragons to get away. This is a fight between me and Her...and Hiccup. The Gronckle and my old friend were on the ground, dazed but far enough away. My Deadly Nadder friend and the Hideous Zippleback flew by Her head, the human that was riding my old friend jumped onto the Zippleback's back. But then She turned and began Her...uh...well...I call it "The Inhale Attack". Breathing in deeply, my Deadly Nadder friend began to fly backwards, into Her mouth! 'Hang on!' I shouted. My whistle filled the air. "Night Fury!" the humans screamed. They all ducked, waiting for the blast. I spat my fire right in Her mouth! It exploded and She stepped back. My Deadly Nadder friend flew away, but Astrid was falling! I spun around, my wings beating hard. And...gotcha! Few! Just before the ground!

"Did you get her?" Hiccup asked.

I got her man, don't worry. But just in case, I looked down to see if she was alright. Astrid smiled at me thankfully. Ah, yep Hiccup. She's in one piece. I smiled back, my gums showing.

_'Night Fury!' _She roared. I righted Astrid and placed her on the ground. Then I flew high above the blackening clouds while She roared below. "That things has wings," Hiccup realized," Okay, lets see if it can use 'em!" With the whistle rumbling in my throat, I made a sharp turn around. I flew like a spear straight at Her! I released my fire then U-turned away.

_'Ahhh!'_ She roared before she fell. We flew among the sea stacks to get as much distance as possible. I've poked the lion, now will she chase the fly? "You think that did it?" Hiccup asked. I hope it did-I gasped. Thunder? No, we both turned and saw Her rise up into the air. _'NIGHT FURY!' _Holy dragon, She's never been this mad.

"Well," Hiccup said, "he can fly." _She_ Hiccup. _She_ can fly. Though I should be honest, I've never seen Her fly before. And despite Her size, She was really fast! She chased us through the sea stacks, each pillar falling to the smack of Her head. Hiccup looked at me, I looked at him. An idea shined in his eyes. "Okay Toothless," he said, "time to disappear!" The stirrup clicked and we climbed higher in the sky. "Come on bud!" Hiccup shouted in between Her roars. I think I know what your idea is Hiccup, I hope it works. She followed us up. We both heard the inhale and saw the green gas grow from behind us. "Here it comes!" Hiccup warned. I flew to the left just as She released Her fire. To close! Her fire mixed with black clouds. All three of us flew straight into the cluster. She roared out. I slipped away when I heard Her jaws snap together.

_'Huh?'_ She growled,_ 'Night Fury! Where are you? Come out and met your end!' _I guess things come full circle, don't they my fellow readers? 'Stay out of sight, stay out of reach', _just _like She said. I flew around Her, my black scales blending me in with the black clouds. _Gotcha, _I smirked. My whistle filled the clouds before I landed a perfect hit. She roared in pain. I fired more shots as She spun around, trying to find me. _'Ahhh! NIGHT FURY!' _My fire lit up the area each time it hit it's target. _'ENOUGH!' _She exclaimed_._ She spun in circles as Her fire draped the clouds around Her. The fire closed in on us quickly. "Watch out!" Hiccup shouted. I ducked just in time. But a sizzling sound made Hiccup look back. OH NO! My fake tail fin is on fire! "Okay," Hiccup said," times up. Let's see if this works."

I turned around and flew beside Her. 'Come get me!' I taunted. "Is that the best you can do?" Hiccup shouted. She saw us and snapped Her jaws. Of course She missed. Then She followed Hiccup and me as we flew straight down. _'It's time to die!'_ My heart thumped inside my chest as fear started to rise. "Stay with me buddy," Hiccup reassured," We're good. Just a little bit longer." I gulped, you better know what you're doing Hiccup! I heard the inhale of the green gas that signaled that she was going to fire. "Hold Toothless," Hiccup whispered in my ear, "NOW!" I spun around and blasted a shot right into Her green gas. It exploded inside Her. She cried out in terrible pain.

Then the clouds gave way and She saw the ground hurdling closer to us. She opened Her wings to be taken up by the wind. But Her flimsy wings had holes in them, just like Hiccup said they would! I faced the ground then opened my wings and was whisked away. _'NOOOOO!'_ She screamed before striking the ground. She exploded into a fiery ball of hot, burning dragon scales. I flew up against Her back, trying to escape the rising flames. I dodged Her spines as I flapped my wings like I've never done before. "No, " Hiccup gasped. Her bludgeon-like tail fell into our path. "NO!"

The tail whipped by me, but Hiccup got hit! I spun around and saw Hiccup fall unconsciously towards the fire. 'HICCUP!' I flapped my wings with all my might, praying that I'd reach him in time. And then the fire wrapped around us. Everything was in slow motion. I bit the heel of his boot. I pulled him closer to me. I held him tightly in my arms. I felt something burning against my scales. I looked back. Oh shoot! A part of Hiccup's leg was wrapped in the fire. I spun, enclosing him in my wings. And th-

"Hiccup...Hiccup...SON!"

Ringing sang in my ear as I floated back to consciousness. I heard heavy footsteps running towards me. I groaned as I laid on my side. I heard someone drop to their knees.

"Oh son...I did this..."

When the ringing stopped I shook my head and opened my eyes. My vision blurred for a few seconds before clearing up. Hiccup's dad sat on his knees in front of me. He looked at me, tears in his eyes. I looked at him.

"I-I'm so sorry." He was apologizing. For everything I'm guessing. From the sensear guilt in his voice I knew that deep down, he loves Hiccup as much as I do. Fighting the pain, I undid my wings and showed him that Hiccup was okay...I hope...

"Hiccup!" He got up and ran to his son. He held an unconscious Hiccup in his arms. He looked Hiccup over once before throwing his helmet to the ground and placing an ear to Hiccup's chest. "Oh, he's alive!" He cheered," You brought him back alive!" Of course I did! Like I said, _nobody_ hurts my friends. The other vikings cheered, hooped and hollered. Even the dragons that ran had came back and were know jumping up and down. Hiccup's dad placed a hand on my head just as I laid it down. "That you for saving my son."

"Well, you know...most of him..." the man with one leg and hand said as he walked up. Hiccup's dad looked at him.

* * *

I had never felt so exhausted. I really don't know how everyone got back to Berk (which is the name of Hiccup's home, as I've learned). The man with the two missing limbs removed my torn saddle. He said he had found Hiccup's papers and planned to make a brand new saddle and tail fin. I didn't care. Hiccup was taken back to his house. While Astrid and the other humans her age explained the thing about dragons I circled Hiccup's house, trying to find a way in. I scratched and scratched at the wood until, as if by magic, Hiccup's dad appeared when a piece of wood sung open. He knew I was worried about Hiccup so he let me inside. Let me tell you something, the past two weeks were the longest weeks of my life. I paced around Hiccup's bed, praying that he'd wake up. I only ate a few fish and got little sleep. Then, one day while I tried to fight the sleep, something nicked at the back of my head. I stood up and looked at Hiccup. I sniffed his hair and winned a little bit. And as if on cue, Hiccup blinked his eyes open.

I smiled as I sniffed the air. I nudged his chin. Then again (that's the dragon version of a hug). "Hey Toothless," Hiccup said weakly. I nudged some more. "I'm happy to see you too bud." I leaned in closer so I could lick away his scars. "Ow!" Hiccup reared up and covered his gut. Oh, oops. Sorry Hiccup. "What-uh...I'm in my house," Hiccup realized," Uh, _you're_ in my house." Happiness filled my body with energy so wild I could barely sit still. I turned and ran around his small home, knocking over metal stuff. "Does my dad know you're here?" Hiccup asked. I ran back to my friend, and licked his palms. "Uh, okay okay."

I turned around and saw a piece of wood stuck in between some other wood. Odd. Joy made me jump up. I tried to find my grip on the weirdly placed wood. "Toothless," Hiccup said. Oh, were you talking? Hiccup signed. Then he moved the blanket and was shocked to see what was there. I jumped down, 'Oh yea...about your foot...' Hiccup placed his right foot on the floor, then his fake foot. It squeaked as it touched the wood. I sniffed it. I remember the two limbed missing guy taking off the burnt foot and putting this one in it's place. But it was still odd to see it. 'Wait...this is your left foot Hiccup.' I looked up at him as he shook off the shock. He breathed in and out before pushing himself up while holding onto a part of his bed. He tried to take a few steps on his new limb, but he lost balance. I quickly caught him and helped him balance before he hit the floor. "Alright," he signed," thanks bud."

We hopped over to the door. Hiccup grabbed the handle and pulled the giant door open. Why is everything here so big? When the sunlight peeked in my old friend roared out. Hiccup slammed the door shut. He doesn't know of course. "Toothless, stay here," he said. Hiccup opened the door and my old friend-Hookfang, is what I believed his name was now-smiled as the human on his back called out to the other humans. They flew off as Hiccup stood there stunned. Surprise Hiccup. The door closed shut behind me. Hiccup outside, me inside. Hiccup did say the word 'stay'. I heard voices on the other side. Then I heard a whole lot of people run up. They must be glad to see Hiccup. Then I heard the two limbs guy and I thought that he might have finished my new tail fin. I wanna fly! I wrapped the handle around my teeth and pulled it open. 'Hey Hiccup.'

I guess old ways die hard. Someone screamed Night Fury and a few guys ran off. I jumped on top of some of their heads. I wanted to get to Hiccup and they were in my way. Hiccup and Astrid chuckled as a few of them laid on the ground going 'ugh'. I don't have to be in the sky to take someone down you know. An hour later my new saddle and tail fin was on, and it fit just perfectly! My Deadly Nadder friend-who Astrid had named Stormfly-lined herself next to me. 'I told you that they were just trying to live,' she snorted.

'Yea yea,' I rolled my eyes.

"You ready?" Hiccup patted my head.

'Ready to win,' I snorted.

'As if,' Stormfly chuckled. The humans counted to three and we took off into the air. Me and Stormfly raced around the village. She got ahead of me a few times but I took the lead back. "Wooo!" Hiccup cheered. Hmm, that cheer seemed oddly familiar. Anyways, as we raced Hiccup's friends join in on their dragons. Then we raced off into the sky.

**The End**


End file.
